Shadowed Wings
by Fangirl Forevz
Summary: Ra's al Ghul was attending Haley's Circus when a terrible accident killed two of the main trapeze artists. Mournful over the loss of such young lives, he wished to give Haley his condolences, but ended up meeting the mournful Richard Grayson instead. He ends up giving him an offer no one could resist. (Future Birdflash)
1. Chapter 1

Ra's al Ghul was the very definition of a busy man. His crusade against evil took up most of his time, and as a result, he did have much leisure time to waste by relaxing. He prided himself on his ability to work hard without many breaks, and often made his soldiers do the same. However, one could only push themselves so far before they begin to yearn for a simpler life. No, Ra's knew that he could not abandon his empire, but still the hardships of his life began to make him weary, even with the enhancements of the Lazarus Pits. He was able to ignore these desires for the most part, but after he observed Bruce Wayne's ability to switch between the life of a vigilante and a civilian, curiosity took its hold and he decided to conduct an experiment.

Being the thorough man he was, hours of extensive research were put into finding the perfect activity. He could, of course, simply rest in his living chambers, but he knew that he would find no joy in remaining still for so long when there were things to be done. He decided to use the internet in his search, which suggested many activities that could be used for amusement rather than relaxation. The movie theatres were quickly eliminated from his list, as well as anything sport related. The cinema would only lull him to sleep, and sports would defeat the purpose of his experiment. Why would he spend his time running around throwing a ball if he had the finest gym the world has ever seen?

Eventually the list was narrowed down to one activity: buying a ticket to attend at a circus. Ra's had to admit that he was intrigued by the idea of a group of people showing off their skills in silly acts. Perhaps he might be able to study the more efficient talents and integrate their moves into his fighting style. Well, he wasn't entirely leaving his work behind, but that was the only thing he was willing to participate in.

Without a word to Talia or any of his guards, Ra's left his home in the mountains and made his way to Gotham City where Haley's Circus was going to perform at next. He had specifically chosen that circus in hopes that he would see the detective there, and that he could try to convince him to be his heir. Ra's was a persistent man and did not like to take no for an answer. Wayne would see it his way soon enough, he was sure.

"One ticket please," he said politely to the woman working in the booth.

"Just one? Okay, here you go!" The girl beamed at him and slid the ticket though the slot. "Have a nice night!"

He gave her a small smile return, hiding his unease of being surrounded by so many civilians. He couldn't remember the last time he was in the midst of ordinary people.

Giving his ticket to the man waiting the entrance of the tent, Ra's stepped inside the colorful area and made his way to the stands. The awaiting audience members were already engaged in cheerful chitchat, too excited to wait for the show to begin. The loud chatter was only reduced to whispering when the lights dimmed, and a spotlight fell onto a man in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Haley's circus!" He greeted, earning himself a cry of approval. "I'd like to thank you all for joining us in Gotham City. We received a large donation today from Mr. Bruce Wayne, but I'm sad to say he couldn't make it here today. I'm sure he is with us in spirit!" The audience cheered again, and he grinned. "I'm sure you're all getting impatient, so I won't delay the show any longer! Here is our first act!"

As the people surrounding him roared in glee, Ra's felt a bit of disappointed. Fate decided that he and the detective were to go to the same event tonight, but Wayne must have caught word of his arrival and chose to not go. Why did he have to be so difficult? They were after the same thing: a world without evil. The detective wished to achieve that goal without taking any lives, something that was simply impossible. Ra's attempted to make him see the error in his views, but the younger man could not be swayed.

Now in a bitter mood, Ra's barely paid the performers any attention, zoning in and out as many inane tricks were shown. None of them were able to catch his attention and the idea of finding something unique for battle was quickly discarded. There was nothing of interest here.

"-Flying Graysons!"

The crowd went absolutely wild, and Ra's sat up in his seat. Spectators were now at the edges of the stands, watching the three figures on the trapeze platforms with such focus that Ra's found himself drawn to them. Perhaps there was something interesting about this after all?

Seconds later, he decided that the quadruple flip was more than just a little interesting. In fact, everything the acrobats did was phenomenal! The way the figures twisted and flipped in the air had him completely entranced. They had to have been the best trapeze artists in the world! Even the youngest Grayson, a mere boy, had no issue in keeping up with their flowing movements.

 _"That could incorporate a kick,"_ he thought as he watched the child let go of the bar and fly through the air. _"An enemy hit with such an attack would definitely be incapacitated. It's a shame that I lack the build of an acrobat. Perhaps Talia can-"_

SNAP!

The ropes supporting the female Grayson broke, and she began to fall. A scream sounded from Ra's left but he ignored it, clutching the edge of his seat tightly. There was a collective sigh of relief when the older male Grayson swung to her rescue and grabbed her by a wrist.

There was another snapping noise, and they both fell. A second later, a sickening crunch echoed throughout the tent.

And then everything fell into chaos.

Children screamed and cried, women shrieked, men averted their eyes, and several circus members sprinted towards their fallen comrades. Ra's simply remained still where he sat, a cloud of grief consuming him. This was a simple civilian setting, and still two lives extinguished. Two young, talented people were taken away from the world in a matter of mere seconds. This was a reminder that fate was cruel even to those who have done nothing wrong. What a waste of potential...

Ra's saw the grief stricken face of the ringleader, and decided to be kind and give him his condolences. After all, rumor has it that Haley's Circus was closer than family, and the loss of two members must have taken its toll on their hearts. He might even double whatever amount of money the detective donated to the group out of the sympathy he felt towards them. Nodding at his decision, Ra's stood and exited the stands to enter the main ring. The guard who blocked the entrance to the ring was no where to be seen, and as a result it took no effort to enter.

He began to walk towards Haley when a blur of red and black darted past him towards the exit. Ra's caught a glimpse of a tear streaked face and raven hair before the child disappeared, and the man stopped in his tracks. He had almost forgotten about the Grayson child. Such a tragic loss probably scarred him for life, and at such a young age too. No one should have to experience such a gruesome event.

"Did anyone see where Dick went?" Haley called out suddenly as police officers began to secure the area. "Dick?! Dick, where are you?"

Ra's turned around, eyeing where he last saw the boy, debating whether or not he should reveal where he went. No one who witnessed the death of their parents would want to be questioned by the police right away, or immediately shipped off to CPS. No, he would want to let himself grieve in peace. However, Ra's was concerned that the boy would make a rash decision in his grief hazed mind, and he would hate to see the loss of yet another talented individual. The solution was to go to him himself, and provide him with silent company until he was ready to face the world again.

Before he could be spotted, Ra's took his leave. Outside, there were several people calling for the missing child, all within the circus grounds. Obviously, Grayson would not choose to remain in the same place that his parents died. No, he went somewhere else, but where? Forestry surrounded the circus attractions, and Ra's sighed as he realized that the child was likely hiding somewhere in the woods. It wouldn't be very difficult to find him, but it would take some time, and Ra's was certain that if he was gone any longer, then his guard would panic and do something that they would regret.

So instead of taking his time, he sprinted.

Silent as a ninja, Ra's raced through the woods, avoiding tree branches and roots as he went. His ears listened for breathing and movement, and his eyes flickered from one side to another as he tried to spot the colorful costume he remembered the child wore. Finally, a snapping twig caught his attention, and he came to a stop. Ah, yes, there was the telling sound of crying to his right. He followed the noise, pausing once the boy's shaking form came into sight. Grayson was sitting on the cold ground, knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. Quiet sobs emitted from the boy, and Ra's felt his gaze soften. "Child..."

Grayson turned around with a sniffle, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "W-who are you?"

"I am Ra's al Ghul, but I give you permission to simply refer to me as Ra's."

"Okay..." he bit his lip. "I'm Richard Grayson, but I go by Dick."

Ra's nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish we were not introduced due to such tragic circumstances."

Blue eyes fell to study the earth below them. "So you saw what h-happened?" he whispered, hiccuping.

"Yes. I am sorry for your loss, dear child."

Fresh tears fell onto the boy's face, and covered his mouth to quiet another sob. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that they're g-gone, and-" his voice hitched, and closed his eyes tightly. "And now I'll n-never see them again..."

He had no idea what compelled him to do so, but Ra's found himself standing in front of Grayson, resting both hands on the boy's shoulders in an act of comfort. "You have nothing to apologize for, child. Absolutely nothing. Do not apologize for feeling the way you do; while they have the ability to cripple you if you rely on them too often, your emotions often make you stronger."

Grayson's lip quivered as he nodded. "O-okay. Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He noticed the child was not only shaking from crying, but goosebumps had appeared on his arms from the chilly air. Frowning, Ra's stepped back and removed his coat before handing it to him. "Put this on. I doubt you wish to catch an illness from this weather."

Confusion on his face, Grayson hesitantly accepted the clothing and slowly slipped his arms into the sleeves. Once the garment was zipped up, his shivering slowly deceased. "It's warm," the boy said, wrapping his arms around himself. "...Ra's, what's going to happen now? Don't the police take away kids who don't have parents?" His eyes were wide with terror, and Ra's felt a pang of sympathy.

"Child Protective Services will come and pick you up. Do you have any other known family members besides your parents?" Grayson shook his head. "Then you will put into the system and will remain with CPS until a suitable family takes you in."

"But... can't I stay with the circus?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not. From what I understand, CPS does not believe that a traveling circus is a suitable place for a child to live. Sorry, but it looks as though you will be stuck in Gotham for some time."

Grayson's flinched. "No, I can't stay in Gotham! If I do, they'll find me and kill me too!"

Kill? Was this an example of a child's active imagination, or was there something Ra's missed? "It was an accident that your parents fell, was it not?"

"N-no." The boy curled his hands into fist, a flash of anger cutting through the face of sadness. "I heard some people talking to Pop Haley, and they sounded like they were _threatening_ him. They said that since he wouldn't comply with what they wanted, then something bad would happen! I just know that they're why my parents... fell."

 _Murder._ Some idiotic men disregarded the law against spilling blood and left an innocent boy on his own in such a dangerous city! Sure, Ra's killed innocents before, but he only did so when there was no alternative path he could take, and it was always with purpose. These men only slaughtered the acrobats because they did not get what they wanted, and through a childish fit to try to show their nonexistent dominance over the Circus.

They were dead. Anyone who was tied to the Graysons murders would be slayed by his hand, he would make sure of that.

"Dick?! Dick, are you out here?!" A voice called out from not too far away.

Grayson turned his head towards the sound of the voice. "I guess I have to go soon," he whispered, eyes downcast.

Ra's paused. This boy was perfectly fit, and while he was no fighter just yet, his acrobatic forms could be twisted into attacks. But would a child such as this one be emotionally stable enough to perform the tasks that an assassin must? Or was he already brainwashed by society to believe it was wrong?

 _"Why am I thinking about this?"_ He thought to himself in confusion. _"There is no place for this child in my crusade."_

And then it hit him. There _was_ a place for Grayson, if the boy accepted his role.

Thinking fast, Ra's knelt on the ground and rested his hands on the boys shoulders once again. "Child, I have something I wish to ask of you. If you could make the people responsible for your parents' demise pay, would you do so?"

Grayson blinked at him slowly, eyebrows knit together without understanding. "Like put them in prison?"

"No, not prison."

Realization suddenly sparked in those blue orbs, and his mouth fell open. "You mean to kill them?! I can't do that! My mom said that killing is wrong."

"And you're mother was correct, at least for the most part." He tightened his grip on his shoulders. "Innocents should not die if it can be helped, but what about those who have committed terrible crimes like the one committed tonight? Would you say those individuals still deserve to contaminate the Earth with their existence so that they may continue to murder those who do not deserve it?"

"I..." His lip trembled. "I don't know," he said quietly. "My parents never talked about that."

"Do not focus on your parents' opinions alone. For you to make this decision, your opinion must be yours and yours alone."

"... Those men killed them, and I'll never see them again," Grayson said slowly. "And my parents never did anything wrong. They didn't deserve t-that." He lowered his head and fought back a sob. "I-I want them to pay for what they've done so that they won't hurt anyone else."

A smile finally formed on Ra's face. "Then I can assist you with that."

"... How?"

"I can make you disappear, Richard Grayson. You will vanish from the face of the Earth until you are ready to return as your parents' avenger. I shall train you, and gift you with all of my knowledge and skills that I can possibly share."

"...I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers."

Ra's actually laughed at that. "I suppose your parents have taught you well then. You are correct, leaving with a stranger to an unknown location will lead to tragedy in most cases. However, I do not mean to bring you any harm."

Grayson bit his lip indecisively. "I don't know..."

"Hm. Perhaps this will ease your troubles." Ra's quickly searched out any hidden weapons, handing the child anything he came across. When he was done, Grayson had three daggers of varying sizes along with a pistol. "You now wield every potential item I can possibly use against you."

The boy stared at the weapons in total awe. "I didn't even notice these things on you! They didn't stick out or anything? How?!" He stared down at his armful of harmful items awkwardly, as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with them. "Well if you're really strong, can't you hurt me without any of these?" One of the daggers fell to the ground and he grimaced. "And I can't use these to defend myself, I can barely hold them without messing up!"

"Smart lad." Ra's nodded in approval. "You are correct, I am fully able to bring harm to you even without the use of weapons, but if I wanted to, wouldn't I have done so already?" The sound of footsteps approached them, and he stiffened. "I apologize, but you must make your decision quickly."

Grayson knelt down and picked up the fallen knife, examining the design on its scabbard. "... So after I avenge my parents, then what happens to me? What would I do next?"

"You must make that decision on your own, when the time comes." A twig snapped not too far away from them, and he lowered his voice. "We are out of time. What is your decision?"

"I..." Grayson traced the etchings on the scabbard with his thumb, eyes frantically darting from one spot to another. All of a sudden, the child straightened his back with a look of determination on his face, and Ra's knew his answer before he even spoke. "I will go with you."

To say that he was pleased would be a huge understatement. "Excellent. Now it is time to disappear."

"How?"

"Climb onto my back and remain as silent as possible." Ra's said, turning around so that the boy could hesitantly wrap his small arms around his neck. "The first thing I will show you is how a member of the League of Shadows uses the darkness to their advantage."

Without much warning, Ra's stood up tall and darted into the forest. Grayson let out a surprised squeak but managed to silence it by using one of his hands to cover his mouth. Ra's felt his lips twitch upwards at that, though he had no idea why.

He also had no clue to why he chose to replace Wayne as his heir with this boy he had just met, but he had a strong feeling that Grayson would turn out to be a force to be reckoned with.

xXx

 **AN: So I apparently have an issue with writing stories? I keep coming up with new ideas and I can't help myself from turning them into new fics. I have way too many stories right now, and updates are probably going to be a pain in the ass, but I am more than willing to continue all of my stories. So don't assume that my other stories will be forgotten, because they definitely won't!**

 **I realized sometime during the month that a lot of people totally disregard the fact that Ra's al Ghul, like it or not, is kind of a** ** _good_** **guy. His main goal is to rid the Earth of all crime, which is good, but it's just the way he goes about achieving this goal that's wrong. I'm pretty sure Ra's was alright to begin with, but the Lazarus Pits must have messed him up so bad that his lost sight of what he was actually after.**

 **But meh, that's just my opinion. Think what you will.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, what is this?!" Dick heard a feminine voice demand, and he pried his eyes open. His sharp blue orbs took in the bookshelves surrounding him, the comfy sofa he was laying on, and the lit fire place across from him. The panic of being in an unfamiliar setting caused him to jolt up, but catching sight of familiar grey streaked and green eyes, he relaxed slightly, though his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He barely remembered the journey to wherever he was now, and if waking up in Ra's study was anything to go by, he must have fallen asleep at some point.

A flash of anxiety made his heart rate pick up, and for the millionth time he wondered if he had gone mad. His mind wasn't in the rate place after his parents... left, and for all he knew, Ra's took advantage of his emotions so that he could kidnap him without a struggle. What the man was planning, he was unsure, but he knew that he took a huge risk by letting him take him to an unknown area. If Dick wasn't dead by morning, it would be an absolute miracle.

Ra's acknowledged his waking with a nod in his direction, before turning towards the shorter female next to him. "This is Richard Grayson, a potential ally I have found within Gotham City."

The woman gave him such a steely glare that Dick cowered away from, but Ra's remained unfazed. "Why is he here?! He is far too young to be trained in the ways of an assassin."

"Nonsense. The new recruit of the Shadows, Crock, has proved to be a worthy ally to us yet she is also under the age of adulthood."

"Jade _Nguyen_ is a teenager, father, with experience in our line of work from her history with her parents. The boy laying on your couch as if he owns it is simply a child, one who cannot possibly hold his own against our opponents!"

Dick frowned as he sat up straighter, mildly offended by her words. Being a child didn't automatically mean that he was totally helpless. His parents taught him basic self defense, and he was certain he could take a man down if he put his mind to it. This argument was on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back, not wanting to be rude. Even if they kidnapped him for whatever reason, he wasn't about to be impolite when his mother had ingrained it into his head that he had to have manners at all times.

"With months of training under his belt, I am certain that Grayson's skills will be equal to those of our other allies," Ra's replied calmly, a flash of annoyance making an appearance in his eyes. "Are you questioning me, Talia?"

The woman, Talia, averted her eyes. "Of course not. I am simply worried you have made a decision without thinking it through. You disappeared without a trace, remained missing all day, and _then_ you returned with a slumbering child in your arms. Excuse me if I am a little hesitant to accept this new development."

"You believe I have made an error in judgement." He sounded amused, not offended. "As plausible as that could be, that is not the case. Grayson's performance in his circus act was all the evidence I need to determine that he will be a dangerous asset to either side he chooses to be on, and I took it upon myself to push him in the direction of ours. While I could have been mistaken, it is my strong belief that in time he will become the heir that I have been looking for."

Heir? Dick blinked slowly. Ra's never mentioned anything about being an heir when they last spoke. This was supposed to be a temporary housing arrangement, right?

Talia's eyes widened. "Heir? What happened to Bru- Wayne? Is he no longer worthy to lead your crusade when your time on this Earth is up?"

Catching the confused look on Dick's face, Ra's turned to face him. "We will discuss your possible role as heir later, but as for Bruce Wayne, he was my first choice as my heir."

"Bruce Wayne?" Dick racked his brain for any memory of that name. "Isn't he a millionaire in Gotham City? Wait, he was supposed to watch the circus performance in Gotham!"

Ra's nodded, looking displeased. "Yes, that would be who I am referring to. Wayne came to me years ago, seeking training in order to bring fear in the hearts of the criminals of his city. The corruption in Gotham was too much for the police to handle on their own, and Wayne's hatred of crime that developed when he was a boy led him to seek other means of cleansing his city. His travels eventually brought him to me, and I taught him everything I possibly could." A look of annoyance crossed his face. "I saw potential in him, and I offered him the position of heir. I was in no way expecting him to decline it, especially not with his refusal to kill being his reasoning. After this, we parted ways, and he then returned to Gotham to become-"

"Father, that is a secret-"

"- a hero by the name of 'Batman.' I am sure you have heard of him, correct?"

Dick managed to process this new information fairly quickly, and his eyes lit up with awe. "Righ- er, correct." He smiled shyly, still unsure about opening up towards this man. "I've heard about all of the heroes in America! There's Batman, Superman, Flash, Green-"

"Yes, thank you." Talia interrupted sourly. "Father, I thought we were to keep Wayne's secret to the grave! How are you to convince him to join us if we break our vows of secrecy?"

"Were you not paying attention to my words, Talia? Wayne is no longer my concern. I will keep his secret from his enemies, yes, but I no longer need him by my side. Even if Grayson does not take his rightful place as heir, I am now aware that Wayne will never join us willingly, and I have grown weary of hearing him decline my gracious offer time and time again. I am aware of your emotional attachment to Wayne, but you must cut ties with him now. He has never been, nor will ever be our ally, and from now on you are forbidden from interacting with him in any way."

Talia's mouth fell open. "But father-"

"This discussion is over. Leave us, so that Grayson and I may finally discuss his plans for the future."

With an enraged snarl, Talia turned heel and stalked out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her. Dick flinched at the loud noise, and frowned after her. "I don't think she likes me very much."

Ra's also stared at the door. "Do not fret, child. She is simply lashing out against my decision to cut ties with Wayne. If Wayne were to be my heir, the plan was for him to marry my daughter, a plan which appealed to Talia both logically and emotionally."

"Oh..." he gave him an alarmed look as he realized something. "Does this mean I have to marry her?"

A snort of amusement eased some of the tension he had. "No, child, you will not have to marry Talia."

He sighed in relief. "Good. I don't want to kiss someone who doesn't like me."

Ra's actually laughed at that, and the sound was surprisingly warm for someone who acted so coldly. "Ah, I have long since forgotten the innocence of a child as young as yourself. While that may cause problems in some areas of your training, I believe we can work around it."

"Um, okay..." He wasn't sure what Ra's meant, but he didn't want to make the man believe he was stupid. "So you said you were going to talk to me about my future?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "I believe I might have confused you tonight, since it was only a few hours ago that I told you our alliance would be a temporary one."

Dick nodded. "It's a little confusing. You said that you would train me to avenge my parents, but after that I would have to decide what I'll do."

Ra's smiled slightly at his proof of memory. "Correct, and I still stand by that now. I will teach you how to take the life of your parents' killer, and when you are done, I will give you the same offer I presented to Wayne."

The thought of spilling someone else's blood made him feel nauseous, but he ignored it. "You mean... becoming your heir?" He bit his lip. "I don't know much about you. How am I supposed to decide if I want to be your heir or not?"

"It's simple: during your time here, when you are not otherwise occupied, I will teach you of our ways. By the time you are ready to avenge your parents, you will know enough about myself and the League to make your decision."

Dick thought it over, and decided that it made sense. Almost all thoughts of kidnapping have left his mind at this point, as there were no signs of Ra's wishing to harm him. And since he no longer had a home, what was stopping him from giving this man a chance? If Ra's was telling the truth, then Dick wouldn't be held prisoner if he didn't want to stay where he was.

The only thing he was hesitant about was killing, but he didn't let himself think about it too much. Ra's was right, his parents' killer didn't deserve to live only to could continue murdering people and orphaning children. Dick would make sure that justice would be served, at least for them.

"Okay, I guess I understand." He nodded in confirmation. "So do I get to ask questions so that I can learn?"

"Of course, but not tonight. I fear that I have kept you up late enough already, and sleep will be an important factor in your training. We wouldn't want your mind to be too foggy to fight, do we?"

"No. That would make me sloppy, wouldn't it?" Ra's nodded, and Dick nibbled on his lip again. "Okay, but can I ask just one question? Please?"

"Never beg, Grayson," Ra's said sharply. "It makes you seem weak."

"S-sorry."

"It is fine. Your parents must have taught you that saying please is polite, didn't they? We will discuss this later on, but you must learn the importance of when to forgo being polite, and when it is advantageous." He studied him. "As for your question, I do not have an argument against just one inquiry before I lead you to your living quarters. What is it?"

"Well, um, earlier you said that Batman isn't your ally, but isn't he a hero? I thought you would work with him to get rid of crime, or something..."

"I am no hero, child, so never mistake me for one. The best word to describe what I am would be a vigilante, but even that doesn't fully define me. Batman and the newly formed Justice League are similar to myself, but they lack the conviction to be able to fully accomplish their goal, which is to fight crime." He frowned bitterly. "They refuse to take a life, and that is what holds them back."

"But... aren't they kind of right? Can't we just put criminals in prison?"

An annoyed puff of air came through his nose. "So that they can simply break out and continue wrecking havoc? Grayson, I understand your appreciation for human life, but your young age hinders you with inexperience. While in your time in Gotham, how many crimes did you hear about? How often did your parents advice you to stay within their line of sight? Many times, I'm sure. Have you wondered why? It's because in Gotham, their deranged criminals are locked in an asylum they continuously break out of, instead of executed. Batman and the police have no hope for redeeming their criminally insane, yet they do so because of their twisted moral code. The criminals break out, kill dozens of people, are sent back to their cells, and then what? They break out again, and more innocents are killed. Do you believe this is the right thing to do?"

"I..." He shook his head. "No," he whispered softly.

He nodded in approval. "Then you are above the League already." He glanced outside, where fat snowflakes fell and collected on the ground. For the first time, Dick wondered where they were. "My hatred for the League runs deep, and as a result I have been consulting with a group of villains in order to rid the world of these heroes for good. They have been able to get in the way of my crusade for far too long, and as a result I have no choice but to annihilate them."

"But you can't work with bad guys!" Dick exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief and terror. "They kill people!"

"I am aware of this, but certain sacrifices must be made in order to achieve peace. Do you understand?"

"... No, not really," he admitted, shuffling his feet. "But you're a lot smarter than me, so you must know what you're talking about."

His words were met with another half smile. "Do not fret, dear child, you will understand eventually. After all, I will be teaching you all that I know." He glanced outside again. "I'm afraid I cannot ignore the time any longer, and must bring you to your chambers. Come along."

Dick nodded obediently, and pushed himself off of the sofa. As his worn out shoes touched the ground, a sudden realization of how rich Ra's must have been hit him. Everything surrounding him, from the chandelier above them to the silk curtains for the windows, they belonged to a wealthy man. Dick himself wore his trapeze costume, which was beautiful of course, but it came no where near the price range of anything in Ra's study. The boy's cheeks burned with something akin to embarrassment; his family wasn't wealthy in any shape or form, so did that make him unworthy to train with Ra's? Was that why Talia was so against his presence?

Before his thoughts could wander too far, he suddenly found his feet being swept out from under him, and his back connected to the ground with a loud thud. Blue orbs blinked up at the grey haired man standing above him, who rose his eyebrows expectantly. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

Dick narrowed his eyes and jumped back up to his feet again, not averting his eyes from the man. "Why did you do that?"

"I do not believe I know what you are talking about." Ra's said smoothly, something flashing in his green eyes. "Now, enough games. Get to the door, and then I shall bring you to your living quarters."

Was this a test? "All I have to do is get to the door?" There was no reply, just a small smirk. Well fine then. Dick has been a pro at getting past people bigger than himself, his history involving games they played at the circus. Ra's was older than a lot of the adults at the circus, so it wouldn't be much of a challenge to at least get past him to go to the door.

Without wasting another second, Dick bolted to the right. Ra's didn't even twitch, even as he ran straight past him. A grin appeared on his face as the door came into arm's reach. Take that, Tali-

He was suddenly flying through the air.

Panic filled Dick's lungs as he flew backwards, and the breath was knocked out of his lungs as he crashed into the sofa he occupied earlier. His body bounced off of the cushions, and he nearly fell forward onto the floor, but Ra's was apparently in front of him and managed to grab his shoulders to keep him in place. "I apologize Grayson, but you may not spend the night in here. I have plenty of work to do, and I wouldn't wish to wake you. Please go to the door so I may bring you to your chambers."

Dick blinked slowly, and shook his head in hopes of clearing away his shock. "Wha- How did you move so fast?! I didn't even hear you coming behind me!"

Ra's tilted his head. "I assure you, I have no idea what you are speaking of."

Dick frowned and stood again, eyeing the man warily. Okay, so he made the mistake of underestimating Ra's because of his age, but he wouldn't make that mistake again. If he wanted to pass whatever test this was, he would have to think outside of the box. He glanced around the room, trying to find something to assist him in his goal. All weapons were out of question, since Ra's already hinted that he was an expert with those, and also because Dick didn't even know how to hold a knife. He would have to get past Ra's with his own skills.

Determined, Dick climbed back up to his feet and watched as Ra's returned to his earlier spot. With a sharp inhale, Dick ran straight at the older male, gaze locked with his. When he was only a few inches in front of him, Dick changed directions with a cartwheel and when he was fully behind Ra's, he bolted towards the oak door.

It was then that he felt something happen.

Dick's pulse quickened, and his fingertips buzzed uncomfortably. He didn't know why, but he was absolutely certain that he needed to be apprehensive of the man behind him. Time moved in slow motion as he spun around, and he was met with the sight of Ra's speeding towards him. Dick unintentionally let out a squeak of surprise as he dove to the side, just barely able to avoid being grabbed again. As Ra's halted and turned towards him, Dick unsteadily charged at him and jumped onto his back.

Just as his fingertips brushed against the wood, he was yanked backwards.

Blinking up at Ra's from his spot on the floor, he nearly missed the pleased grin that made a fleeting appearance. "Excellent, you managed to touch the door, did you not? I must say I am impressed. I expected for you to have to train before accomplishing such a feat."

Ra's offered him a hand, and Dick was pulled back onto his feet. Still dazed from how fast everything occurred, Dick would have fallen over if the man didn't support his weight. "What was that?" Dick asked, startled. "Why did everything...?" His sentence fell short, as he had no words to describe what had happened.

"What you experienced was pure instinct, child. In order to allow you to get yourself out of danger, your brain slowed your surroundings and made you hyper aware of what was happening. It is a skill we of the League of Shadows use often. Your ability to use this without any training only adds on to my belief that you will be a valuable asset to our cause, if you choose to remain with us of course."

His eyebrows came together. "So they're like my hero instincts?"

Ra's laughed, but it was cold, and sent shivers down Dick's spine. "If anything, they would be called your assassin instincts. We are not heroes here, if you recall."

The word assassin only reminded him of the blood he would be expected to spill, and he swallowed. "C-can they be vigilante instincts?"

Eyebrows rose in response. "I suppose you could may them that, if being an assassin still displeases you." He studied him carefully. "Your resistance to killing will take some time to work through, but for now I believe you have earned a good night's sleep."

Dick squinted at him, tensing at the mentioning of sleep. "I don't have to get past you again, do I?"

There was another chuckle, but this one was noticeably warmer than the last. "No child, that will not be necessary. You have already proved yourself for the night. Come," he led the way to the door, and when Dick hesitated, Ra's stepped out into the hallway to wait for him. When Dick exited the room, Ra's put a hand on his shoulder and steered him down the hall. "Do not be alarmed, but when you wake there will likely be guards standing outside of your chambers. They will not bring you any harm, as they will be there for your protection. While you slumber, I will hold a meeting with my most trusted men, and your existence will be known to most of the League by tomorrow evening."

"Um, okay..." He frowned as he had to pick up his pace to match Ra's. "But why do I need protection?" He gnawed at his lip. "Does Talia really hate me that much?"

"No, it is not Talia I am concerned for. I believe there will be members of our organization who will be jealous of your status as heir." He squeezed his shoulder. "Rest assured that any act of defiance towards my decision of you becoming my heir will be treated as an act of treason. Anyone who so much as says an empty threat towards you will regret it."

Dick's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He didn't even agree to being the heir yet, and his life was already in danger because of it? He leaned towards Ra's subconsciously, seeking comfort. Not only was his own life in danger, but anyone who disliked him would be hurt if they did _anything_. Dick went from being a circus orphan to an important assassin in training, and the change was enough to make his head spin. Gosh, he didn't know if he would be able to handle all of this. But Ra's had been so nice to him... he let him stay in his home, offered to train him, and even wanted him to become his heir. Dick didn't want to disappoint him.

"Okay," he said quietly just as they stopped in front of another door. "Is this my room?"

"Yes. You will find a lavatory inside, and a wardrobe as well, though there are no clothes inside just yet. Before tomorrow's training, we will have you fitted for appropriate clothing. You may keep your trapeze uniform if you wish, but know that you likely won't have an opportunity to wear it again." He turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a dark room with a large bed in the center. A black wooded wardrobe sat in one corner of the room, and a flat screen television was set up across the bed. "Your television is connected to the internet. If you have enough spare time, you are allowed to search for whatever it is you would wish to watch. If anything costs money, there is a credit card on your nightstand. Do what you wish with that, but do not order anything."

"...okay." Dick was already certain he wouldn't spend a single penny on that card unless absolutely necessary.

Ra's nodded. "I shall see you a little after dawn for breakfast. Farewell, Grayson."

Dick was suddenly standing alone in the doorway, watching Ra's retreat back to his study. "... Goodnight, Ra's," he whispered, though it seemed to echo throughout the hallway. The man's right hand twitched in acknowledgment, and then he disappeared through the door to his study. Dick bit his lip and entered his own room, awkwardly closing the door behind him. The darkness inside the large space made a knot form in his stomach, and it took all of his willpower to cross the space it took to get to the bed. "This room is probably bigger than my parents' entire trailer," he whispered to himself, crawling under the covers and hiding his head under one of the pillows. "Everything is so big now... even me." He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling the unfamiliar scent that hung in the air. He could barely wrap his mind around all of the changes in his life, and he couldn't imagine a time where any of this would seem normal to him.

As he compared notes between his two different lives, he finally realized that he never said goodbye to the circus troupe. Everyone probably thought that he had ran away and died somewhere, maybe eaten by a wild animal or something. The thought saddened Dick, but Ra's had told him that he would have to disappear, so he fought back his depression. It would be safer for everyone if Dick cut ties with Haley and everyone else. He wouldn't want them to get hurt because of him.

As Dick curled into a tight ball, he wondered if he made the right decision in joining Ra's. He had nothing and everything at the same time, no family ties and nothing familiar, yet all of the wealth and power he could ask for. Which one was better? He would say the circus, but without his parents, nothing would ever be the same there. And it wasn't like everything about his new life was terrible; in fact, he should be grateful for the opportunity he was presented with. Now, he would be able to avenge his parents, had wealth his parents could only dream of, and would be trained to be a fearless warrior. Even though Talia and the others wouldn't like him, Ra's seemed to enjoy his company. Was that enough to make him happy? It would have to be, he decided as he started to drift off; after tonight, there was no hopes of him being able to return to the life of a civilian. It would pain him to return to his old life knowing he could have stayed with Ra's and change the world.

Sure, killing wasn't something he was looking forward to, but he didn't have any other choice. It wasn't like the Justice League took in inexperienced children, after all.

Dick fell asleep.

xXx

 **AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter! It means a lot to me. :)**

 **I realized that I did not specify what pairing I am using for this story, but I am now letting everyone know that this story is strictly** ** _Birdflash_** **. For those of you who don't know what that is, it is Kid Flash x Robin, or Wally West x Dick Grayson. If you don't like it, don't read this story.**

 **While the pairing is definitely Birdflash (don't ask me to change it, or I will get annoyed), it won't actually happen until later on, since I dislike having pure romance stories. Since it will be a while since Dick encounters the Team, it will take even longer for the ship to have a chance to sail. Do not expect to see Kid Flash zooming around anytime soon.**

 **Sorry for the long AN. I hope to see everyone next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews from last chapter! Enjoy!**

xXx

A laugh rang out through the training room as Dick somersaulted out of the way to avoid being decapitated by Talia. Halfway through his tumble, he briefly unrolled his body and brought himself up into a handstand, feet grabbing Talia's sword by the tip while he swung back down. A split second passed and he landed in a sitting position on the floor, grabbing the blade from out of his feet while he rolled back up to a standing position. A wicked grin appeared on his face as a flash of irritation crossed Talia's, and he mockingly inspected his new weapon. "I could use this someday... Might make a nice decoration on my wall. What do you think, Tal?" His fingertips buzzed, and he ducked with a short cackle, narrowly avoiding a foot aimed at his head. " _Someone_ isn't feeling whelmed."

"Still your tongue, gypsy child," the woman spat, eyes narrowed to slits. "The Shadows have no need for your slaughter of the English language."

"Ra's seems to find it amusing," Dick countered smugly, twirling the blade in his hands. "And as heir, I think I should add butchering words to the training requirements."

"You're not heir yet, worthless-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Talia," Ra's said shortly as he entered the training room. Dick straightened his spine out of reflex, grip tightening on the blade. His training made it so that whenever there was a new presence in his environment, he automatically tensed for battle. Months of ninjas breaking into his room in the middle of the night would be the cause for that. Ra's thought it would be a good idea... but the eight year old Dick Grayson didn't quite agree, especially since he had to train in the early hours of the day.

Now though, he could recognize those late night scuffles as a piece of valuable training.

"Ra's," he greeted, relaxing slightly. "Talia was just telling me about how much she loves my take on the English language."

"I'm sure she was," Ra's murmured, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. "Leave us. Grayson and I have much to discuss."

"Yes, father," Talia muttered angrily as she slipped out of the room, going out of her way to send Dick a glare over her shoulder before she left.

"She's never going to like me, is she? None of them do." Dick lowered his eyes, his grip on Talia's blade slackening. "Maybe I wasn't your best choice for being your second in command for your crusade."

"You have grown both physically and mentally during these past two years, and I have not yet regretted my decision in taking you in." He stepped closer to him, holding a folded up piece of paper in front of his face. "I did not come here to discuss your progress, however. I have news that I must share with you."

Dick absorbed his words, but didn't feel any sort of confidence boost. Okay, he was grateful that Ra's liked him at all, but that didn't change the fact that hardly anyone else did. The popular opinion in the League was that he was far too young to become strong leader after Ra's had passed, and even though there were a couple of assassins who believed in him, the majority still disliked him as much as Talia.

Two years with Ra's as his only welcome company... It became rather lonely.

But just like every other day, he ignored his feelings, and focused on more important subjects. "Good news, I hope," he said with a weary smile.

"You might not consider it to be, as of now." Ra's unfolded the paper and handed it to him. "I have a task for you to perform."

Dick eagerly took the paper away from him, taking in the picture in the upper right hand corner before moving on to the information below. "Kyle Armstead- one of your men?"

"A traitor," Ra's corrected shortly. "He has been an informant of one of our most troublesome enemies for quite some time. Fortunately, I discovered his intentions before he could give away any important information, such as our location, or your existence."

"Why wouldn't that be good news?" Dick asked, lowering the paper. "Was there another Shadow working with him?"

"No. Our secrets are safe, for now." He moved to his right, where a series of shelves were holding weapons and other useful items. Ra's carefully picked up a red marker and removed its cap before returning to Dick's side. "Armstead is now in our holding cells, awaiting his demise." Ra's took the slip of paper away, and slowly drew a red circle around the man's picture. "That is where you come in."

Dick's senses heightened, and he focused on the image his mentor was holding. His breath caught in his throat as the meaning of what Ra's was saying finally settled in. "You want _me_ to-" He made a vague slicing motion in front of his throat, and Ra's nodded.

"I believe you to be ready," he murmured, inclining his head. "You have progressed faster than even I believed to be possible. Unless you don't wish to have experience before you avenge your parents, I think it would be best for you to be the one to take Armstead's life."

"I-Isn't that a job for... you know, the executioner?" Dick asked quietly, working past the dryness in his throat.

Yes, he had definitely trained for this moment. His schedule largely consisted of learning how to take a life, using his blades and other weapons against life-like dummies in preparation to go against a real, breathing human. Ra's had even brought him hunting to make the killing thing easier...

The first time he killed a deer, he cried for hours.

"As luck would have it, the _executioner_ is being executed. I would handle it myself, but I saw the opportunity this would be for you."

The opportunity? Dick felt queasy; how could Ra's speak so casually about taking away another person's life? "I..." he bit his lip. "I-I don't think I c-can, Ra's."

Ra's looked somewhat disappointed. "I see. Then perhaps we should hold off finding your parents' killer for another year. If you cannot kill a traitor, I don't think you are fit to kill at all. Not yet." He turned away. "And we must work on your confidence some more, it seems. You have resorted to stuttering yet again- a bad habit that I hoped we had already worked our way through."

Dick's face burned as he struggled to come up with a decent reply. He had done everything he could do to make Ra's proud of him, but when the time came for him to do so, he let the man down. Ra's was all he had. Over the past two years, he had become something like a father figure to Dick, and he _couldn't_ disappoint him.

"I'll do it." He took a step forward. "I will execute the traitor."

Ra's paused, and slowly turned around to face him once again. "You are prepared to spill the blood of another man?"

Dick swallowed hard. "Yes," he said as firmly as possible, but his voice still shook despite his efforts.

His words were met by a stern look. "Do not rush into it if you are not fully prepared. Are you certain that you are indeed ready?"

He _wasn't_ sure, but what else could he do? If he kept cowering away from spilling blood, then he would only be proving that Talia and the others were right. Ra's would eventually grow tired of waiting for him to make his first kill, and Dick didn't want to be abandoned by the only person he had left. "I can do this, Ra's."

Ra's nodded, seeming pleased. "Then let us attend to the traitor."

Dick's stomach dropped. "Now?"

"Yes. Think about it, if you aren't feeling unsure now, me letting you dwell on it any longer will ensure your future hesitance." He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But when we are finished, we can partake in any activity you wish."

"...C-can you drop me off at Gotham tomorrow?" He whispered. "So that I can visit my parents?"

"If that is your wish." Ra's nodded. "I will make arrangements while you are resting in your chambers this evening. Now, I believe we have other things to attend to."

Dick nodded, ignoring the way his stomach threatened to bring up its contents. "Let's go," he said with confidence he certainly didn't have.

Ra's wasn't fooled, of course, but he didn't comment.

xXx

"Die, traitor!"

"We shall be avenged!"

"Your clothes will be stained crimson!"

"The Shadows will eliminate you, _and_ your master!"

Dick's ears rang as he listened to the collection of insults aimed towards the traitor, trying to control his obvious shaking as he prepared to enter the Execution Chamber. Ra's had led him to a room that connected to the chamber, and had kept a reassuring hand on his protege's shoulder while he tried to regain his bearings. "A clean kill, that is all that is required," Ra's said softly. "Whatever it is you are comfortable with."

But Dick wasn't comfortable with killing at all! Why did he ever agree to this nightmare? "Ra's..."

"The first one is often the most difficult. I am certain that you'll want to get it out of the way so that when you encounter your parents' killer, you won't be as hesitant."

Dick squeezed his eyes shut tight. Ra's had a point; he had to make his first kill at some point, and it would be best if that was made _before_ he avenged his parents. But that didn't make his current task any easier to stomach. "I-I'm not sure that I can d-do this..."

Ra's knelt down in front of him. "Grayson... If you do not wish to kill this man, I shall in your place. It is not my desire to force you to do something that you are not mentally prepared to do."

"I-"

"You threaten our master, we destroy yours!" Someone shouted, their voice cutting through whatever the boy was about to say.

Dick froze, mind focusing on that exclamation. "H-he threatened you?!"

Ra's' expression did not change. "Yes. While he was being led to his prison, he declared that he would worm his way out and end my life." He waved a hand. "While that's not remotely possible..." his eyes hardened. "he also made a comment on your health as well. As I had said before, even an empty threat towards you will be counted as a treasonous act."

With every word that his guardian spoke, Dick felt his blood go colder. Once upon a time, Haly had been threatened as well, and he didn't take it seriously either. _That_ incident had resulted in the loss of the Flying Graysons; all three of them had left in more than one way. Even if Ra's didn't believe that he needed to worry about the threat made against him, Dick wouldn't let the past repeat itself. He couldn't lose anyone else ever again.

Without another word, Dick pulled out his new sword, a gift from Ra's himself, and moved past the curtains separating the two rooms. Immediately, the shouts died down, replaced by curious murmurs. He knew that Ra's had not informed the rest of the League that he would be the one to execute the traitor, so it must have been quite the surprise to see _him_ entering the chamber.

His eyes immediately fell on the man he was sent to kill. The traitor had an athletic built, greasy black hair, piercing green eyes, and a tattoo of a snake on his bare chest. His wrists and ankles were shackled to the ground, giving him just enough freedom to be able to stand.

Armstead sneered at him. "The lion sent his cub to annihilate the hyena? Pitiful."

"A cub, but a lion nonetheless," Dick retorted coldly, his voice carrying to the very edge of the crowd. "You don't deserve to be in the presence of the great Ra's Al Ghul during your final breaths."

It was odd, listening to himself speak in that way. To the unsuspecting audience, he must have sounded confident, like a true second in command should be during such a time. Ra's, however, probably noticed the way his voice rose in pitch at the end of his sentences, and how his hand twitched from his built up nerves. Oh God, he was actually going to do it. There was absolutely no going back now; he would die of shame if he were to chicken out in the middle of the ceremony.

"Execute the traitor!" Someone suddenly shouted, before the rest of the group hushed them.

"Yes, _do_ execute me." Armstead smirked. "You act so high and mighty, but we both know you're just a scared kitten at heart. Ra's must be aging quite a bit if he mistook you to be the perfect heir. You aren't even fit to polish my shoes."

The words scraped against Dick's nerves, and he suddenly brought his sword up to Armstead's shoulder, slicing into his skin and producing a small stream of blood. The crimson liquid dripped down to the man's shoes, and Dick used his own feet to smear it across the boots. "I can do much more than polish your shoes with your own blood, Armstead," he murmured, wiping his knife clean on the other man's pants. "Don't test me."

Armstead didn't even wince. "Big talk for such a small kitten." He shook his head. "If you are all that Ra's can produce, then he is certainly no match for my true master." A smug grin appeared. "Deathstroke will make your pathetic trainer drown in _your_ blood, and with him out of the way, he will build the greatest empire the world has ever seen!"

Dick grit his teeth, not liking the images that Armstead managed to conjure up inside his mind. "Be silent, traitor," he spat, feigning confidence once again.

His words were met with a mocking laugh. "Oh, this _Gypsy_ child is going to silence me?" He smiled at Dick's surprised look. "Oh yes, I know what you are. Certainly not the true son of the legendary Ra's Al Ghul. You're just a circus brat, as were your parents." His gaze locked with the infuriated boy's. "It shouldn't have been a surprise that they were stupid enough to-"

"Shut up," Dick snapped, tightening his grip on his blade.

He was given another condescending smile. "Did I strike a nerve? Such an easily angered child... I can't help but wonder why Ra's kept you. Perhaps he finds you to be an entertaining pet of some sorts?"

"Shut. _Up_!" He roared, ears burning from a mixture of embarrassment and resentment.

But what if he was right? What if Ra's only kept him around for his own amusement? He couldn't have seriously thought that a mere child could ever live up to his expectations, could he? Dick suddenly wasn't sure...

The traitor caught his crestfallen expression. "I'm correct, aren't I? " His eyes flashed mischievously. "How lonely does one have to be to take in the likes of you?" He snorted. "I would have been doing the world a favor by ridding it of an idiot like Ra's Al Ghul."

A sudden spark of pure, unadulterated rage shook Dick to his core, and he rose his sword mechanically; thoughtlessly.

 _Insulted you..._

 _Insulted your parents..._

 _Threatened to kill Ra's..._

 _Threatened to kill..._

 _Kill..._

 _Kill._

 ** _Kill him._**

Dick let his darkest thoughts consume him for just a second, and before he could fully process what he had done, he had already plunged his sword through Armstead's chest. Dick's eyes widened and he pulled it back out, letting the man collapse onto the cold stone floor. The crowd roared in approval all around him, but he could only hear the beating of his own heart in his ears. _Nonono_...

"You are all dismissed," a familiar voice called out, but Dick couldn't bring himself to respond.

The sword in his hands fell to the floor with a clatter, and he quickly joined it by collapsing onto his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at the body numbly, not caring as the crimson liquid pooled around his legs and probably stained the pants of his uniform.

"Grayson."

Dick ignored him. _"I'm a murderer,"_ he thought with a choked sob. _"Mom... Dad... I'm so sorry. I failed you both."_

A comforting presence joined him on the floor. "I am proud of you, child," Ra's said softly. "What you did today took the courage that no ordinary ten year old boy could ever possess."

"I don't c-care." Dick hiccupped and leaned against the man, burying his face in his shoulder as he shed more tears. "I-I killed him, R-Ra's... I'm a m-murderer."

An arm was hesitantly slung around his shoulder as his mentor carefully attempted to bring him comfort. "That man would have brought us all to our deaths should he had walked free," Ra's murmured. "You must remember that."

Dick could barely stutter out an unintelligible reply as his world continued to collapse around him. He was a murderer. The boy who used to look up to the heroes of the world became the very thing that they fought against and threw behind bars. He was no better than the man who murdered his parents... his hands were also tainted with someone else's blood, just like his...

Now there definitely was no going back.

xXx

 **AN: Hey guys, I have not abandoned this story, in case you were wondering. My updates are just a little slow right now. Sorry!**

 **I hope that the time skip between this chapter and the last one didn't seem too sudden...**


	4. Chapter 4

When there were intruders in his city, Batman was always quick to hear word of it. The criminals in Gotham never knew how to keep their mouths shut, and he used that to his advantage on more than one occasion. So when Ra's Al Ghul appeared to have come into Gotham for personal reasons, Batman heard about it within the hour.

That's why he found himself entering Southern Gotham Cemetery, narrowing his eyes at the sight he found. Ra's was indeed there, but he also brought company. The villain stood a couple of feet behind a raven haired child, who was knelt in front of two headstones. The child, looking no older than eight, had his arms wrapped around his thin frame and had his head bowed. Batman could hear the telling sound of sniffles, and could easily deduce that he was crying. That rang a warning bell in his head; did Ra's harm him in any way?

"I do hope you don't plan on lurking in the shadows forever, detective," Ra's said quietly, though he didn't move from his spot. "It would be quite rude of you to do so."

Of course he noticed him, Ra's was the one who taught him how to melt into the shadows, after all. "Ra's," he greeted lowly, edging himself out of the shadows. His gaze fell onto the boy, who seemed unsurprised by his arrival. He only continued to stare at the headstones, shivering ever so slightly. "... Why are you in my city?"

"Personal reasons," Ra's said with a dismissive wave of the hand, looking more interested in what the boy was doing. "Child, I did tell you to bring a coat, did I not?" He frowned sternly and shrugged off his own jacket, before placing it over the boy's shoulders.

"... Thanks," the kid whispered, though he didn't face him. His movements were almost robotic as he pushed his arms through the sleeves and wrapped the coat around himself properly.

Ra's hummed in reply, and faced Batman once again. "As you can see, this is a rather bad time for a visit, detective. Perhaps we should leave Gray- Richard to mourn on his own."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but one look at the boy made him agree. If this Richard boy was visiting the dead, then Batman would allow him to do so peacefully. And Ra's would be leaving with him, so there was no reason for him to stay. So with a flutter of his cape, Batman turned on his heel and crept past the gates of the graveyard. Ra's followed closely behind, seeming unfazed by the warning glare that was fixed upon them once they were past the exit. "I thought I told you to stay out of my city."

There was a minute shrug of the shoulders. "Perhaps, but I have no desire to listen to every barked order you give me." He smiled coldly. "And besides, would you rather I deny him the opportunity to speak with those he has lost? I thought that you of all people could sympathize with him."

A low, warning growl worked its way past the hero's throat. "It doesn't matter why you're here, I want you to leave immediately."

"Now now, that's no way to speak to your elders. That butler of yours would be disappointed in you."

The subtle gibe at his civilian identity made him pause. Ra's always managed to keep the meaning of his words carefully hidden, but Batman was able to pick up on the underlying threat in his words. Either he allowed them to stay, or Ra's would do something terrible to him in return, most likely reveal his identity to someone. _That_ was completely unexpected. "...Who is this boy?" He asked suspiciously, glancing at the kneeling figure past the gates. "You seem oddly protective of him."

Ra's inclined his head. "Perhaps I am, detective. I suppose there's no use denying it."

That earned him a blink of surprise. Not only was he protective over some kid, but he _admitted_ it? "What is he to you?" He asked lowly, wary of what his answer would be.

Another smile. "I don't think you should be privy to my private life, Batman. That information is meant for the Shadows only."

"... Are you related?" He ignored Ra's earlier statement, trying to work through the possibilities. A sudden thought came to him, making his eyes widen slightly. "Ra's, are you training this boy?"

"That's none of your business," it was someone else who spoke this time, and Batman watched as Richard slinked out of the shadows and stopped at Ra's side. "Batman, neither of us are in the mood for your prying," he said cooly, glaring at him from under the hair in front of his eyes. Now that Batman could see his face, he realized that there really wasn't much _to_ see. Richard had a cloth covering the bottom half of his face, from the tip of his nose down to the bottom of his chin. It was a familiar item that many Shadows wore in the field when they needed to protect their identity.

But did that mean that Richard was indeed a Shadow. "...Ra's, I want answers, now."

Ra's rose his eyebrows in amusement, putting a heavy hand on Richard's shoulder. "Richard is correct- our personal lives are of no concern to you."

Richard seemed completely exhausted by this point. "Leave us in peace, Mr. Wayne. This is not the day to get on my nerves."

Batman stiffened at the sound of his surname, and he whipped his head around to give Ra's an accusing look. "You swore that you wouldn't tell anyone who I am, even a Shadow."

"My deal with you does not extend to Richard. You are lucky it extends to anyone anymore," the false friendliness on his face evaporated, and Ra's gave him something very similar to a bat-glare. "Now, pay very close attention to my words, detective. Our deal was based on my belief that I could sway you to my side, but I have given up hope on you many moons ago. You are lucky that I refuse to stoop low enough to take you out by using your identity, but if you don't leave us alone soon I will have to resort to such tactics." His gaze hardened. "I already have plans to kill you Batman, but I don't wish to bring down your innocent loved ones along with you. Leave us, now."

Gloved hands curled into fists at his sides, but he carefully held back his angry retort. Ra's was done with him? Fine, he could live with that. But he had no idea that Ra's only kept his identity a secret because he hoped that he would join him someday. Now that Ra's moved on, his identity was in danger.

But why did Ra's abandon him in the first place? From what Batman understood, he was the only one Ra's thought was capable of being his heir.

His eyes fell onto Richard again, and that's when he realized what had changed. Ra's replaced him with a _child,_ of all things. He was forcing a young boy to become his apprentice; a child that had his whole life ahead of him. That wasn't right. There was absolutely no justice in forcing a kid to become an assassin.

But then, the boy subconsciously leant against Ra's, relaxing as soon as he did so. Batman studied him carefully, and found that the boy seemed perfectly content by his side. Well what the hell did that mean? If he was being forced into this, wouldn't he have been absolutely terrified of Ra's?

Maybe... maybe they _were_ related.

It was even possible that about a decade ago, Ra's found another woman who gave birth to his second child... But Richard Al Ghul didn't sound right, nor did Richard seem like a name Ra's would give to his son. There were so many things wrong with this, and he needed information.

But Ra's was unwilling to provide him with any. "Farewell, detective. Do tell the rest of the Justice League that I said hello." He then threw a smoke pellet on the ground, enveloping the area in a cloud of grey. Batman activated the heat seeking vision in his cowl immediately, but by the time he did so the two Shadows were no where near him. "Dammit!"

His earpiece suddenly came to life with sound _, "Master Bruce? I have some interesting news to share with you."_

"Not now, Alfred," he growled, stomping back into the graveyard. All he could do now was check the graves that Richard and Ra's visited and hope that it gave him some insight to what was going on. When he came to where Richard was previously kneeling, he halted in his tracks. "The Graysons..."

 _"What was that, sir?"_

Batman shook his head, though he knew Alfred couldn't see him. "Nothing, Alfred. Just trying to figure something out about Ra's Al Ghul."

 _"I don't suppose you found anything concrete, have you? That man is a mysterious force."_ He cleared his throat. _"I really do have information that may interest you."_

Batman frowned, not really listening. Richard... Richard was the name of the youngest Grayson, the one who went missing minutes after his parents died. Everyone assumed that Anthony Zucco found him and killed him as well, but there was never any body. Was it possible that the boy lived, and was taken under Ra's wing just as Bruce had when he was lost and confused? He had no evidence besides the headstones, but he had a feeling that Richard Grayson was the boy with Ra's.

But that was all of the information he would be able to get, for now. "Yes, Alfred?" He prompted, deciding to let the subject drop for the moment. If Ra's Al Ghul really did take in Richard Grayson, then there was nothing Batman could do about it, especially if the boy willingly joined him. He was saddened by the loss of a childhood Richard would have because of his choice, but again, there was nothing he could do. Not now, at least.

"It seems as though Barry Allen has taken in a protege."

Batman found himself at a loss of words. First Ra's, and now Allen? The hell was going through everyone's skulls? "Name?"

 _"Wallace West, sir. He is a boy of twelve years old, turning thirteen in just a few months. He is calling himself 'Kid Flash,' and has been spotted assisting the Flash in helping civilians out of a burning building."_

Oh, and Flash's protege just happened to be a kid as well. Did everyone lose their damned minds?! There was no place for a kid in their line of work, none whatsoever. "I will have to have a word with Flash."

There was a scoff. _"You'll do nothing of the sort. I believe it to be a good idea, training a young child so that the y may learn to control their powers. It is also a way to ensure that the city will continue to be protected, even after Flash has passed."_ There was a pause. _"I have no argument about having a child in the house, for that matter."_

Batman rose his eyebrows at the now so subtle suggestion. "I'm not training a protege, Alfred. Not only is Gotham too dangerous for a child, but we both know that I would be an awful mentor."

 _"If not a protege, maybe just a child in general? Children tend to brighten lives, Master Bruce, and heaven knows yours needs illuminating."_

"... Sure, Alfred, I'll just go impregnate someone right now," he said dryly as he finally exited the graveyard.

A sigh. _"There are other ways, you know. There is adoption-"_

"Forcing a child into my kind of life wouldn't be fair, Alfred. If I would be a terrible mentor, I would be an even worse parent. Drop the subject, now."

 _"... Right, then. Call me when you need me."_ The line went dead.

Batman felt a pang of guilt for shooting the butler down like that but honestly, what was Alfred thinking? Even if Flash was capable of training a child to work his way up to being able to fill his mentor's shoes, that didn't mean Batman should do the same.

Like he said before, Gotham City was no place for a sidekick.

xXx

"I love Gotham City," Dick murmured as he and Ra's boarded the plane that would bring them back to the mountains.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ra's asked in return, putting a hand on his shoulder to steer him to where they would be sitting. "Most people fear the city."

"I don't know. It is a little scary, but the darkness feels comforting." Dick just about collapsed in his seat, much to Ra's' amusement. "Maybe it's because we train in the dark so much. It makes Gotham seem familiar." He stared out the window, sighing deeply. "Or.. It could be because my parents are here. I always feel better after I talk to them."

"That is a reasonable explanation," Dick watched Ra's reflection, noticing the subtle change in his posture. He didn't seem very happy with him, for whatever reason. "But I have a feeling if we were to remain there any longer, Wayne would ignore my threats and would attempt to force us out." He reached over and secured Dick's seatbelt for him, before working on his own. Dick felt his lips twitch upward in a smile. It was little actions like helping him with a seatbelt that reminded him that Ra's cared about him in some way. It was nice. "Since our visit was short, perhaps you would like a dinner of your choosing? I will even allow you to eat unhealthy foods if that is your desire."

This made Dick turn around, raising his eyebrows. "So you're telling me that I'm allowed to eat bacon if I want?" Ra's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, but he nodded in consent. "Gosh, you must be in a good mood if you're going to let me eat a 'heart attack disguised as food.'"

"I believe you deserve a treat for your accomplishment, Richard. You are excelling at everything you have done thus far, and I can only expect even greater things from you in the near future."

He was talking about Armstead, Dick realized with a small frown of self disapproval. The murder Dick committed was always fresh in his mind, weighing heavily on his shoulders and making him feel like he was suffocating. Each time he looked down at his hands, he imagined there was invisible blood covering them, the blood of another man. And that red stain would remain there for the rest of his life, and that fact absolutely disgusted him. His parents would be ashamed of him, he knew, but Ra's insisted that they would want justice for their deaths, and that they would understand. After some convincing, Dick allowed himself to stop grieving, but he still felt hollow inside.

They say that taking someone else's life damages the soul. Now he knew what they meant.

Ever since yesterday, Dick felt... dirty. Like his insides were covered in unseen filth. He constantly reminded himself that he did the right thing- Armstead would have tried to kill Ra's if he didn't. And Ra's was such a good man who did everything he could to rid the world of terrible people, so Dick told himself that what he did was for the greater good.

It didn't work too well.

There would always be moments when Dick's actions would haunt him, no matter how many times he was assured that he didn't do anything wrong. His parents told him that killing was the worst thing anyone could ever do, and he felt as though he betrayed them by taking someone else's life. But on the other hand, Ra's expressed how proud he was on many occasions, and a part of Dick was pleased by it. He always liked pleasing Ra's, but he also wanted to respect his parents' beliefs...

He was so lost and confused.

"I can hardly call that an accomplishment," he muttered under his breath, though he was sure Ra's heard him. He didn't comment on it though, so Dick elected to change the subject. "So, why are you calling me Richard now? I thought you were doing that to keep my identity hidden from Wayne, but you're still using my first name."

Ra's paused, seeming like he was weighing his options. "In the old days, it was common to call people by their surname as a sign of respect. After they grew closer to certain people they would begin referring to then by their first name. I still believe in this tradition."

"...Oh." Dick beamed at him. "So calling me Richard means that you're finally opening up to me? Sweet." The use of the last word made Ra's frown sternly, and he backtracked immediately. Ra's hated improper English. "Er, I mean, excellent. Wonderful. Asterous."

Ra's shook his head. "You and your words..."

A grin. "You know you love them. It amuses you, so don't complain." His smile fell as a new thought surfaced in his mind. "Did you ever call Wayne by his first name?"

"...No," Ra's eyed him carefully. "Child, do you honestly feel challenged by Wayne's presence? As I said before, I am no longer concerned by him. You are the sole candidate for being my heir."

Dick felt his face heat up, and he averted his gaze. "I heard how you spoke to him. You might not want to admit it, but you still want him to join you." He sighed, pulling up his knees to rest his chin upon. "In your eyes, Wayne still has potential; there's something inside him that I don't have. You purposely made our presence in Gotham known so that you could show me off. You wanted a bad reaction from him, didn't you? You hoped that he would want to join you as soon as he knew he was replaced..."

Ra's remained silent.

"I thought so." He smiled tiredly, returning his gaze to the window. "I'm not mad, though. I know that Wayne is better than me, and will continue to be so for many years. It makes sense that you still want him to join you; it would be kind of stupid if you didn't. He's strong, intelligent, and can terrify anyone. He would be a perfect asset to your cause..."

"...You are partially correct," Ra's said softly. "I recognize the potential Wayne has, but I also see his flaws. He is too blinded by his parents deaths to see the error in his ways, and that makes him ill suited for a place at my side." He eyed Dick's reflection, meeting his gaze using the window. "I also recognize your potential. It may take many years of training to make you on par with Batman, but I strongly believe that it will be done."

"... Thanks," he mumbled, unsure of what to say. "But I'm not your heir yet. Wasn't it a bad move to let the criminals of Gotham and Batman know that I'm training under you?"

"No, that's precisely what needed to be done. Even if you were to chose to leave the Shadows once you have avenged your parents, you are already being seen as a force to be reckoned with. No criminal will dare lay a hand on you now that they know you have been training under me. Not only would they fear upsetting me, but they would fear getting on _your_ bad side."

"So you're protecting me." Dick scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't understand why you're going so far to keep me safe in the future when you have no idea that I will work with you."

"I don't believe you to be my enemy, Richard. Even if you left the Shadows, I wouldn't hold it against you, and it would not be my desire to find you dead in a few short years. If you do leave, we can still be allies."

"That makes some sense," Dick muttered, smiling warmly. "Okay, I understand now. Thank you, Ra's."

"Don't thank me, child. It was for my gain as much as it was for yours." He watched as Richard shrugged and closed his eyes, planning on sleeping for the rest of the flight. Ra's allowed a smirk to form on his face when he was certain that he was asleep _. "Even though I care for you more than I should, there is no possibility of me allowing you to live should you wish to leave. Telling the world of your presence did not make you feared, it made you a target. And should you be alone without my aid, you will be hunted and killed by my enemies."_ He breathed out a quiet chuckle. _"Children are so much easier to corrupt than I remember. My acts of kindness will almost guarantee that he remains by my side once his parents' killers are dealt with. I do hope that is the case; I've become particularly fond of this boy..."_

He sighed as his thoughts began to contradict themselves. He cared too much to want his enemies to target Richard, but he also _didn't_ care enough to stop his enemies from targeting him if he left. If Richard stayed, there would be hell to pay if anyone touched a single hair on his head. If Richard left, Ra's would watch the criminals tear him apart without a care in the world.

Or maybe he would care either way.

"Richard Grayson, you will be the death of me..." he mumbled, rubbing his temples. In his mind's eye he saw images of what would happen if Richard so much as came near any of his enemies, and the blood bath that Ra's would create if he was harmed in any way. That was not good. Ra's Al Ghul couldn't allow himself to care for another being like that, it was a sign of weakness.

But as he gazed down at the slumbering child besides him, he couldn't find it in himself to stop caring.

xXx

 **AN:**

 **Summary of this chapter- Dick doesn't like Batman, Bruce thinks everyone lost their minds, Ra's realized that he actually has emotions, and Alfred wants grandbabies. Oh, and Wally West finally wormed his way into the story. Birdflash is slowly coming into the plot... very very slowly...**

 **Last thing: thank you all for your reviews from last chapter! A lot of them made me laugh my ass off, and even more of them made me smile like an idiot. You guys are the best 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Being a Shadow meant growing up at a rapid pace.

As Dick's age went into the teenage years, he found himself to be becoming more mature, far more mature than most kid his age. Gone was the child who feared the empty space in his bedroom, replaced by a boy with a stronger body and mind. Even his vocabulary had taken a turn for the better, though he still found joy in messing with his words. If he ignored the incident concerning Armstead, he could call himself genuinely happy.

Today, Dick found himself spending his day off while in Ra's study, the two of them playing a game of chess. He had never been able to beat his mentor before, but it wasn't the game that he enjoyed anyways. Dick found joy in simply conversing with his guardian. The two of them became a lot closer since their discussion after they encountered Batman, and having the man by his side so often made it easier to hold the weight of everything else on his shoulders. He was no longer bothered by Talia and the majority of the Shadows' intense dislike for him. Ra's chose him for a reason, and their opinions meant nothing compared to his.

"Checkmate," Ra's murmured, looking amused when Dick slumped in his chair with a defeated groan. "Worry not, child, you will best me in battle someday."

"Well with you teaching me, I'll be able to beat _anyone_ ," Dick said in a somewhat cheerful tone, and his thoughts strayed towards Batman once again. Ever since he saw how Ra's still wanted the bat at his side, Dick was constantly envisioning himself defeating the Dark Knight. If he took down Batman, that would make him the perfect heir for Ra's, wouldn't it? He would no longer have to fear being replaced if he was out of the picture.

Ra's spoke again before his thoughts could stray too far, "You certainly have excelled quite a bit during the years you have spent training with me... Your only setback was your hesitance to kill, but I think we've worked past that for the most part. All that's left is for you to avenge your parents, and then you will be able to move past the beginning stages of training, and start your _real_ training."

Beginning stages? Dick felt a frown form on his face. Everything he had learned so far had been very complicated, and extremely difficult to master. How much farther could Ra's push him without making him die from exhaustion? "I've been learning the same thing as everyone else. Isn't my training standard procedure? I'm on par with Jade now, and she told me she only has a couple of weeks left before she'll be an official Shadow and able to go on missions." His face grew warm when he thought about Jade; the girl had flirted with him on several occasions, not minding the fact that they were a whole five years apart. Training with her became very awkward, very fast. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "Doesn't that mean my training should be complete as well?"

To his surprise, Ra's shook his head in response. "Jade is not training to be my second in command, is she? Like Talia, you will train even harder than the rest of them. But, while she is indeed my daughter, she is not worthy of being my right hand. You will train even _farther_ than she has." He folded his hands in front of him, studying Dick's face. "You will have to participate in the Demon Trials, and then you will have to bathe in the Lazarus Pits, which is something that not even Talia is able to do. These methods of training is what will set you apart from the other Shadows, and only when you complete these trials will the Shadows have the same respect for you that they have for me."

Something about both the Trials and the Pits made Dick's hair stand on end. "Care to elaborate on what those are?" He asked, unsuccessfully trying to hide his nervousness. "You've never mentioned either of those things before."

"I cannot tell you what the Demon Trials are, other than that they are designed to test your mind." His steely eyes flicked with an identifiable emotion. "As for the Lazarus Pits, it would benefit you if you saw one for your own eyes. Come." He stood, and on instinct, Dick immediately copied the gesture and followed his guardian out of the study. "The Pits are only to be seen by Shadows that I have deemed worthy. You have proven that you can be trusted with this knowledge, so I will show you the secret to my success," Ra's brought him outside, and led him across the ground, dismissing the foot soldiers that either bowed or saluted them.

Dick barely noticed the cold that settled on his skin; living on an isolated mountain for so long allowed him to adjust to the weather a long time ago. But one thing he would never get used to was how he was greeted. Even Jade had to either give him a half bow or salute to him when she came into contact with him, and she was one of his only friends. It always made him feel isolated, and the loneliness of his role only intensified every time someone had to show him that kind of respect. Being powerful wasn't as great as people thought.

"Here," Ra's told him, drawing him out of his thoughts. The man opened the doors to what Dick knew to be a forbidden building, which revealed a long and narrow staircase leading underground. Wow... That was kind of cliche... "The Pits are our most sacred treasure. When I am not around, it is highly guarded so that no intruder will be able to go through. If someone evil were to use these, the entire world would be in grave danger." They walked down the steep steps, and the further they went, the dimmer the light became, and Dick had to squint in order to see Ra's. But it didn't last long. Eventually, the space was filled with an eerie green light.

"What is that?" Dick whispered as the steps disappeared and they walked closer to the origins of the light. "It looks kinda creepy."

"That...is the Lazarus Pit." And that's when Dick saw it. A giant pool of green liquid sat in the middle of the cave they had entered, which let off the eerie light Dick had noticed before. "If you decide to become my heir, you will have to go into that water."

"...What does it do?" Dick hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer. If taking a bath in that green water was what it took for him to become Ra's heir, then he doubted it was ordinary water. There was something mystical about it, he felt.

Ra's eyes didn't stray from the Pit. "It heals even the most fatal wounds, and is believed to have the capability of reviving the dead, though that has been untested thus far. But, it has a catch- those who swim in its waters will experience hallucinations unlike anything anyone has seen before. If not careful, the person who dares to use it will likely go mad. One must have a strong will and mind to keep those effects at bay."

Dick gulped, taking a small step backwards. What Ra's described was not something he wanted to have to experience, but if that was what he had to do to become his heir, then what choice did he have. "That sounds unpleasant, but if it necessary to becoming your heir, I will do it." Ra's made a humming noise of approval while Dick frowned at the Pit. "What else can it do?"

"It can restore youth. That is why many have attempted to bathe in its waters without any injury." He seemed displeased. "But as it is, using the Pits while you are completely healthy makes it more likely for you to become insane. That is why whenever I use them for youth, I bring myself injury first. The more you are injured, the least likely you lose your mind."

"...Wait, does that mean I have to be seriously hurt before I take the test?" Dick questioned, alarmed by the thought. "Do I have to hurt myself? Will you make someone else do it?"

Ra's smiled at him reassuringly. "Do not worry over that now, you should have plenty of time before you are ready to bathe in the Pits. Besides, you will have to avenge your parents before anything else... Which reminds me." To Dick's surprise, Ra's suddenly produced a piece of paper similar to the one he gave him when he asked him to execute Armstead. "I have your first real target."

After a split second of hesitation, Dick accepted the paper and immediately looked at the name. "Anthony Zucco, aka Tony." He then looked at the picture, taking in the greasy black hair and soulless brown eyes. "...It says here that he and his brother own a manure factory in Newtown, but they also work together as mob bosses." He narrowed his own eyes before forcing them away from the information. "He sounds awful, but I don't see how he would be a priority of the Shadows. Is he who I think he is?"

Ra's put a steady hand on his shoulder. "...That, Richard, is the confirmed murderer of Mary and John Grayson." Dick's blood went cold, and his eyes sought the image of Zucco once again, immediately saving it to his memory. "And after your disappearance, the authorities decided that he must have murdered you as well."

Dick didn't care about that last tidbit of information, he could only focus on the crime that Zucco _actually_ did- he took his parents away from him. His fingers tightened around the thin slip of paper in his hands. He had him. The person that killed his parents seemed to be within arms reach, and Dick wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and finish this. Never mind the fact that Dick hated killing, Tony Zucco would definitely be his exception. He would pay for what he had done to his parents, he would make sure of that. "Where is he?" He growled out, and Ra's seemed mildly surprised by his sudden flip in attitude.

"Zucco is being held in Newtown, and has been there for the past two days. I only just caught word that he was linked to your parents' deaths." He inclined his head. "I take it that you wish to end him immediately?" Dick nodded stiffly, and Ra's sighed. "I thought so. Richard, I must ask for you to wait until tomorrow, after you are fully rested. If you leave now, the only thing that shall be on your mind is hatred, and your anger will cloud your judgment. You will be of no use to anyone if you are dead, and your parents will go unavenged if you are killed as well."

Dick's immediate response was to rebel against that idea, but he forced those feelings back with a deep, shuddering breath. Ra's was right, rushing into battle right now would only get him killed. He had to be perfectly stable when he went after Zucco, or everything he worked for would have been for nothing. "What's the plan?" He asked, but did not remove his eyes from the picture. He now had a face for the person who murdered his parents, and it took all of his willpower to not rip the paper to shreds and then proceed to tear down the rest of the base to tame his frustration. He had never felt so much anger like this, it was an animalistic rage that he could barely keep under control.

Ra's studied him for a moment longer, as though he was searching for a sign that he was calm enough for conversation. After a moment passed, he seemed to find what he was searching for. "As we speak, a few of my men are killing the people Zucco has hired to break him out of prison, and they will be the ones to get him out instead. By the time you are ready, they will have lured Zucco to a secluded area in Newtown where you can then execute him in any means you deem fit." Dick twitched at that, and for the first time he wondered _how_ he was going to go through with his plans to kill Zucco. Would he shoot him? Slit his throat with his sword? Strangle him? Ra's noticed his frazzled look. "I see you have not yet made a solid plan on bow you will execute him. That is also a good reason for why you should not go after him just yet."

"...I'll figure it out by the time I leave," Dick mumbled, and began to hand over the slip of paper. Ra's shook his head and pushed it back towards him.

"No, child. I am certain you will wish to keep that for yourself."

Dick frowned and looked down at the picture. Ra's wanted him to keep it as a memo of sorts, so that he could look back at this someday. But would Dick be proud of his accomplishment, or would he learn to be ashamed over what he did? Right now, all he could feel was a burning desire to shed blood, but what if that didn't last? "I don't-"

Ra's held up a hand, and Dick fell silent. "Go rest, Richard. You are in a very emotional state, and you are probably very confused. Your resistance to spilling blood will fade once you have avenged your parents, and if that doesn't work, the Trails and the Pits certainly will open your mind." He fully turned his body towards the green water in a dismissive manner. "Farewell."

Now apprehensive over the Demon Trials and Lazarus Pits again, Dick slowly turned around and left the room, his head swimming with a vast amount of thoughts. Zucco was the main subject of his inner turmoil, but the Pits and Trials were there too, and so was his parents. Time and time again, he questioned whether or not his parents would approve of what he's been doing. Would they be proud of what he has accomplished, or would they be horrified? Would they approve of his decision to become Ra's heir for the rest of eternity? And what about Zucco? Would they even want to be avenged like this?

"Of course they would," Dick muttered to himself. "They would want justice for what has happened to them. If I was murdered, I would bring myself back from the dead if it meant getting justice for my death. If they're proud of me for anything I've done, it would have to be this. And I'm sure they could look past everything else if it means avenging them. If they don't approve of it now, they will once they see all of the good I can do when I stay with Ra's."

Satisfied with his train of thought, Dick erased any form of hesitance he harbored in his mind before. He was doing the right thing killing Tony Zucco. Hell, he even did the right thing when he executed _Armstead_. He had been too focused on the wrong morals that his parents have taught him to see the good he has done for the world. Armstead was a dangerous man who worked with the Shadows' enemy to get rid of Ra's. And if Ra's died, then who would work on ridding the planet of its filth? Not the imbeciles of the Justice League, that was for sure.

Dick stopped in front of his room, already feeling more relaxed than he did when he left it this morning. Who would have guessed that visiting the Lazarus Pits would have ended like this? It seemed like everything had changed in the span of a half hour.

xXx

 **AN: Okay, so as a reminder, the chemicals from the Lazarus Pit affects everyone mentally, and you don't have to literally swim in the Pit to be affected by it. In Arkham City, there was a place called Wonder City, and their society used the Lazarus chemicals as a power source of sorts. The inhabitants of that city were never in direct contact with the chemical, but the radiation of it still drove them insane. So, in conclusion, just being near the chemicals is enough to affect someone mentally. Maybe being near the Pits for even a couple of seconds can change them... (*hint hint*)**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for your reviews! I appreciate all of the amazing comments that I have received, and I can't wait to see you all next chapter!**


End file.
